Elfen Lied: Genesis
by anonymous1222
Summary: Can Khota simply settle with Kanae or does he long for someone else? What happens if that someone else has been held captive by Kakuzawa? Who is this diclonius who has suppressed it's desire to kill but constantly lives in fear? Who does Khota truly love?


Five years ago

A boy in his teens sat in the corner shaking. His arms were over his head, shielding his eyes from the horror that was in front of him. Blood was everywhere. Pieces of a man and woman were strewn about the hall. He was too scared to cry. "W-what have I d-d-done?" he stammered. "What am I?" He looked at his hands wondering why he felt like they had caused this horrible tragedy. He reached up and felt the horns among his dyed-black hair, "What kind of monster am I?"

He stood up and walked into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror expecting to see a stranger staring back at him, but only saw his own reflection. He reached forward with his right hand and touched the reflection of his eye. "No tears," he said softly. He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment before screaming, "Ahh," as loud as he could and punched the mirror. The glass shattered and fell to the floor. His hand was bleeding pretty badly, but he didn't feel the pain.

He fell to the ground, cutting his knees on the broken glass, and pounded his fist on the ground. "What have I done?" he asked. He looked next to his hand and saw a large piece of broken mirror. Without hesitating he picked it up and held it to his wrist. He closed his eyes and was about to pull it across his arm when some force stopped him.

He opened his eyes and standing across from his reflection in a room of darkness. All he could see was his crimson-haired self a few feet away. "Who are you?" the boy screamed at his reflection whose only response was a wicked smile. "It was you, wasn't it? You killed them, didn't you?"

"No," it responded with a slight hint of laughter behind its voice, "WE killed them. I'm just surprised it took you so long to do it." It stepped forward.

"Get away from me?" the boy screamed, but his reflection kept moving forward until its face was no more than an inch from his.

"I can't," he said and his smile somehow got wider, "After all, we are the same person."

"No! Go away," the boy screamed and tried to push his reflection away, but something held his arms back before he could make contact.

"Is that so?" his reflection said, "I'm sorry but I can't do that." It put its arms around the boy, "I'll be close by," the boy felt a chilling sensation as his reflection entered his body and the darkness was replaced by his bathroom.

The boy ran out of his bathroom into his bedroom and starting packing everything he had. He had to run away before anyone found out he killed his parents.

* * *

Present Day: (Continuing from the last episode of the anime)

Kohta heard the final chime from the grandfather clock before taking a deep breath and reaching for the handle. His arm shook as he slid the door revealing a young woman on the other side.

"Hello," the young brunette said with a bow, "I am Samantha Parker from the United States," she said in very bad Japanese. She held up a bible, "I was wondering if you have found your place in the arms of Christ?" she said with a big smile. Kohta wordlessly slid the door shut.

"I should have known," he said. Why was he so eager to see Lucy again? She killed his father and sister in front of him as a child. She was violent, monstrous, a freak…but that was what drew him to her when he was young. Her horns were the coolest thing he'd ever seen. And she had been his best friend.

He pushed the dilemma to the back of his mind and headed back into the inn. As he sat down at the table Nana asked, "Who was it, Kohta?" and she plopped a large chunk of rice into her mouth.

"It was no one," Mayu and Nana kept eating, but Yuka could sense a certain tone in her cousin's voice. Like he was longing for the past…and she knew what that meant…

* * *

"Amazing, isn't it?" Director Kakuzawa asked his female assistant as he looked at the Diclonius woman imprisoned in the specially made cell.

"What is, sir?" Arakawa asked. She had tried several to escape several times, but Kakuzawa caught her every time.

"Her horns." He said with a smile, "Every test subject that we have removed both horns from had gone into a coma and never woken up. But Lucy…Lucy's horns have grown back in only a few weeks and she was conscious the entire time. A truly remarkable specimen, isn't she?"

"Yes, sir," Arakawa reluctantly agreed, "remarkable." She had no problem with expressing her distaste of everything about this man and the facility. She was forced to stay and work there for an unknown period of time. And she had come to believe, or at least hypothesize, that Diclonius aren't naturally violent. 'This man's treatment of them definetly has something to do with their violent nature.' she thought, 'but why treat his own kind like this?' she couldn't stand it. The more she was forced to do experiments, the more she realized something had to be done. Lucy was no longer just another lab rat. Arakawa saw only a girl; a young woman who had been thrust into a world of violence and had no choice but to fight back. 'There's only one human in this facility,' she thought as Director Kakuzawa typed away at his computer.

Lucy laid, bound naked to the table inside her cell, humming the sweet, eerie tune from her past. There was a smile on her face, hidden by the helmet on her head, 'Foolish director,' she thought as she laughed in her head.

* * *

"Bye, Mayu. Bye Nana," Kohta and Yuka called as the two fourteen year olds (well, taking the fact that silpelets age faster than normal) left for school. "Ready, Kohta?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah," he said, "let's go," Yuka noticed the tone in his voice again. They started walking to school.

"Kohta, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing," he said, "I'm just thinking."

"About Nyuu….Lucy?" she asked somewhat disappointed; she already knew the answer.

"Yeah." Kohta said, "Ever since yesterday I haven't been able to forget about her."

"Kohta, you have to," she said, "Lucy is gone. And she hurt you."

"I know. But no matter how angry I am at her I can't forget the good times we had together. Both when we were kids and when we knew her as Nyuu."

"Kohta," Yuka yelled angrily, "She killed your father and sister."

"I know, but you don't know what she had to go through, and what she did to apologize."

"You're forgiving her for killing your family because you lied to her? Why?" she screamed.

"Because I treated her like she wasn't worth the truth. She had been neglected and mistreated for so long and then she met me and thought she found someone she could trust…get close to." a single tear fell down his cheek, "And then I betrayed her and lied."

"Kohta," she leaned in and lightly kissed him on the lips, "I know you blame yourself for what she did, but you can't. You did it because you didn't want her to feel bad. You are not to blame."

"Thank you," he said. Yuka's heart was lifted with those words. Kohta had his moments like this, but Yuka was always there to make him feel better.

The two continued walking to the school hand in hand until they reached the gates. It was best not to let others know that they—cousins—had feelings for each other.

As the broke their grip on each other's hand, Yuka looked at her cousin's smile. She knew the truth—that somewhere in that heart was a boy who wanted nothing more than to see his long lost friend once more.

________________


End file.
